The Longest Day
by Shannen1
Summary: Sybil loves her job as a nurse but there are days when her heart breaks a little and the days can seem very long. This is my contribution to Rock the AU March's all about Ireland and always Sybil is very much alive and well. I'm still looking for a Beta so if anybody wants to help me out please let me know.


So after a lot of thought I've decided to join rock the AU challenge, I'm currently suffering from a major case of writers block and I'm struggling to write more of "A Future Worth Having" and I'm not entirely sure how many actually read it or interested in reading more of it.  
This scenario is something I've always planned on writing and it's was meant to be a part of "A Future Worth Having" but I've decided to write this as a part of rock the AU challenge, so this is set in the same universe as that story.

The part in Italic is flashback of the day's event.

* * *

Sybil pushed hard against the heavy wooden doors and stepped out into the cold Dublin evening. The sky above her was dark with very few stars Sybil drew a deep breath and let the cold spring air fill her lungs. The distinct scent of hospital still hung in her nose but she knew that the walk home would take the scent away.  
She let out a small gasp as the cold rain hit her face; it had been a bright warm spring day when she had walked to work at the hospital but now very appropriately it was cold and dark now. She instantly regretted not having brought her gloves and pushed her hands deep into her pockets and slowly made her way down the stairs. She smiled politely as she passed two nuns, like the priests the nuns were often at the hospital. When she first began her work at the hospital she had been surprised at often she would encounter them. But it soon became clear to how big a role they played in many people's lives and in the various stages of a human life.  
As Sybil reached the bottom of the stairs she turned slightly and looked back at the hospital. She loved her job and she found it very fulfilling but as she stood there in the cold spring rain and the face of a young boy filled her mind she was very happy that she had the next two days of.

As she stood there the short walk home seemed very long her feet and back hurt, a splitting head ache was setting in. She was desperate to be home in her bed resting her head on Tom's chest feeling his strong arms wrapped around her. The sound of her feet hitting the pavement echoed through the streets and it was a struggle just to put one foot in front of the other.  
Each step grew more painful she was so focused on walking upright that she didn't notice the puddle of water until she stepped right into it. Sybil let out a small shriek as the cold water filled her shoe "bugger" she cursed as she lifted her foot and shook it.  
The rain grew stronger and the water seemed to seep inside of her coat and with her soggy shoe the walk home suddenly seemed very long.

Finally her home was in sight and she hurried the last stretch home, taking the steps two at a time. Their upstairs flat was bigger than their first one but it was still a little small for the four of them. She pushed open the door and stepped into the warm flat, she was unsurprisingly greeted by silence. It was long past the children's bedtime and even though Tom tried to wait up for her it wasn't unusual for him to drift of while waiting for her.  
She took of her coat and shoes and tip toed into the kitchen she didn't bother turning on the light she just silently pulled out a chair and sat down.

Sybil stared longingly at the stove she really wanted a cup of tea but she simply didn't have the energy to make one. She slowly began to pull the pins out of her hair and gently pushed her nurse's cap of her head and placed it on the table.  
As she sat there in her warm soundless kitchen the events of the day filled her mind, in her relative short time as a nurse she had seen many things but today had been one of the worst. Maybe it was because the little boy was about the same age as Saoirse or maybe it was because of the heartbreaking sound his mother had made when she collapsed in a shaking heap on the floor.

_Sybil closed the door behind her and rested up against it with her eyes closed trying to expel images of the little boy's ash grey face and blue lips from her mind. The sound of hurried footsteps and a woman's voice made her snap back into action and she walked quickly towards the woman stopping her before she reached the door "Mrs Ahern?"_

_The woman stopped running and looked at Sybil "where's my son? They told me he is here where is my Patrick?"_

_Panic was edged on her face, her eyes searched for any sign of her son as she was trying to catch her breath from running and her hands where trembling. Sybil gently put her arm around the woman's shoulders and tried to guide her to the waiting area "if you'd come this way Mrs Ahern the doctor will come and talk to you when he can."_

_Mrs Ahern pulled away from Sybil and glared at her "no I want to see my son" Sybil stood her ground understanding the woman's desperation "I know you do but you have to wait here."_

_Mrs Ahern frantically shook her head as she searched for somebody other than Sybil but failing she began to call out his name "Patrick where are you, Patrick answer your mam."_

_Sybil stood still deciding to give Mrs Ahern some time to let the news settle knowing that she wouldn't listen to her right now. But when she began to walked back in the direction she came from and continued to call out for her son Sybil stepped in. She closed the gap between then but once again Mrs Ahern stepped away but this time Sybil didn't give up she put her arm around the woman's shoulders and spoke to her in a caring but firm voice "I know you're desperate to see Patrick but you need to come with me and sit down while you wait for the doctor."_

_The woman struggled against Sybil's hold on her but at the mentioning of her son's name she looked at Sybil and stopped struggling and allowed herself to be guided to a row of chairs. Sybil helped her sit down and turned to leave but Mrs Ahern grabbed her hand. Sybil knew she had some cleaning she needed to do but she couldn't bring herself to leave the woman alone and she sat down on the chair next to Mrs Ahern._

_Silence filled the hall as they sat waiting for news, every time they heard footsteps they would both look up hoping to see the doctor but each time they were disappointed. Mrs Ahern was the first to break the silence "he's going to be grand, he's a tough fighter"_

_Sybil placed her other hand on top of Mrs Ahern's and gave it a reassuring pat. Without looking at Sybil she continued "I almost lost him when he was born, it took me 32 hours to bring him into this world and he was grey and limp but he was alive, unlike his brother, he died a year before."_

_To Sybil stories like this was not news but it still broke her heart every time she was faced with them Mrs Ahern looked up at Sybil with pride gleaming in her eyes "he's such a good boy my Patrick always so sweet and kind to his baby sister."_

_Sybil swallowed a couple of time to get her emotions under control "should I send somebody to find your husband?"_

_The woman shook her head "he's been in England working for the past year but three months ago the money stopped coming and I had to start cleaning at the factory to keep a roof over our heads."_

_Sybil knew from Tom that situations like this one wasn't rare, jobs in Ireland could be hard to come by. So men would leave their families to go to England to work only for some of the families left behind the money would suddenly stop coming and so would the letters. Women and children were left to struggle for their survival by any means necessary, and that meant that women would be forced to leave their small children home alone on the promise of their neighbours would look in on them. Sybil had no doubt that was what had happened here only this time it had gone horribly wrong._

_It was obvious to Sybil that this woman loved her son very much and she gently squeezed the woman's hand "I'm sure it's not easy it can't be easy working and raising a family by yourself."_

_Mrs Ahern shook her head "I don't know how this could have happened he never wanders off and a woman in my building looks in on them" suddenly her whole body stiffened and her eyes grew wide "was Kathleen with him? Is she here too?"_

_Sybil tightened her hold on Mrs Ahern's hand "she was in the pram but she is fine and is with your neighbour now." _

_The sound of a door opening grabbed both women's attention and Sybil felt her heart drop to her stomach when she saw the doctor emerge from Patrick's room. As the doctor approached them they both rose from their chairs with their hands still linked both desperate for any news on Patrick. The sound that passed Mrs Ahern's lips as the doctor informed her of her son's death was unlike anything she had ever heard before she had heard grown men cry and moan, she had heard the sound women giving birth but this one was so different. It was so primal and raw and the only thing she could compare it to was a wounded animal._

_Sybil didn't have the strength to hold up Mrs Ahern when her knees buckled and she felt to the ground in a sobbing heap but Sybil instantly fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her and rocked back and forth and whispering them same soothing sounds she used when comforting her children. As Mrs Ahern fisted a part of Sybil's skirt she sobbed and whimpered her son's name over and over again like a desperate chant.  
Sybil's eyes over flooded with tears for a little boy she didn't know and for his mother who would forever be plagued by the guilt of what happened to her son. Sybil had no idea how long they had been sitting on the floor when Mrs Ahern's sobs seemed to slow down but she knew from the look the passing doctor's gave her that it had been a while. Sybil gently shook Mrs Ahern and whispered "would you like me to take you to see Patrick?"_

_The sobbing stopped followed by a small nod. Sybil rose to her feet and held out her hand to help Mrs Ahern up as they stood there Sybil quickly put her hand around the woman's shoulders and guided her towards Patrick's room. When they reached the room she felt Mrs Ahern starting to shake but this time she was prepared so when her knees buckled again Sybil used all her strength and kept the woman on her feet._

_The sight of her son lying completely still in the bed haltered her movement and she started sobbing again Sybil didn't speak she just kept hold on the woman and waited. Slowly Mrs Ahern began to move and Sybil tried to guide her to the chair next to the bed but the woman had other plans she sat down on the edge of the bed and gently lifted his hand and brought it to her lips and cheek. The cold skin made her gasp and whisper "my poor baby he is so cold" she looked around for another blanket but didn't find one so she lay down next to her son, wrapped her arms around him and whispered "shhh mo stór Tá mé anseo anois, Is breá liom i bhfad tú amhlaidh."_

_Sybil recognised most of the words and the tears began to fall again as she walked out of the room giving Mrs Ahern time to say goodbye to her son. She leaned against the closed door covering her mouth with both her hands holding back her own cries of sorrow. Sybil suddenly needed to get away from the whole situation and she hurried down the corridor and up the stairs to where she were beds that needed to me stripped and made up again.  
Sybil spent the rest of her shift cleaning up and making beds the other nurses were happy to let her do their share and they in turn took over her duties with patients. Sybil shift was over she had made inquires about Mrs Ahern to a couple of nurses but none of them knew if she was still there so Sybil decided to make sure for herself._

_She found Mrs Ahern sitting in the same chair she had sat in while waiting for news about her son and Sybil knew she just couldn't leave her there. Sybil sat down next to her "would you like me to walk you home Mrs Ahern?"_

_The woman jumped at the sound of her voice and turned her head to look at Sybil. The of sight of the woman's face shocked Sybil, never before had she seen grief physically pronounced as when she looked into the face of Mrs Ahern. She suddenly looked 10 years older the colour of her skin was ash grey, dark circles under her eyes and her whole body just seemed too heavy for her to move. "I don't even have a picture of him" her voice was slow, rough and hoarse and she seemed unsure as she spoke. Sybil held her hand as Mrs Ahern repeated the same sentence over and over again._

_She suddenly remembered something she had learned when she first came to Dublin and Sybil rose from her chair "please don't go anywhere before I return."_

_Afraid that Mrs Ahern would suddenly get up and leave Sybil hurried across the corridor she slowed down when she reached the door. She gently pushed open the door and slowly walked over to the bed and out of her pocket she pulled a roll of string and a small pair of scissors. She leaned in over the bed and whispered "this is for you mam" and very gently she tied a piece of string around a lock of his hair and cut it off. With her fingers she gently rearranged his hair to hide the gap she had just made as she took one last look at the little boy she couldn't help but feel angry at all the things this little boy see and do._

_Sybil was relieved to find Mrs Ahern still sitting outside she took her seat next to her again and slowly reached over and took her hand and placed the lock of hair in her palm. "I know this is not the same as a picture but I thought you should have something."_

_Mrs Ahern stared down at the small lock of hair and slowly her hand closed into a fist before she lifted her hand to her lips and whisper "Tá mé chomh brón orm." Slowly she rose from her seat "thank you very much nurse."_

_Sybil watched and the woman slowly began to walk away and she decided to ask her again "Mrs Ahern would you like me to walk you home?" _

_The woman stopped walking and looked back at Sybil "what's your name?"_

_"Sybil Branson" _

_Mrs Ahern gave her a weak smile "no thank you nurse Branson, but thank you for all your help today." Mrs Ahern looked down at her hand and then slowly raised it in Sybil's direction "and for this." _

Sybil felt her head drop forward and she found it increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open she let out a low moan and slowly rose from her chair.  
She silently made her way through the dark flat pausing outside the door leading to the children's bedroom; the room was small, just big enough for their two beds light from the lamp-post in the street came through the small window and made it possible to look in on the children without disturbing them.  
As always she found that Saoirse's covers were pushed to the foot of the bed, her baby blanket and doll clutched in her little fist. Sybil tucked her daughter in again before turning her attention to the youngest member of the Branson family.  
A mob of dark blond hair stuck out from under the covers the small child was laying on its stomach and knees with the nappy covered behind raised in the air. Cocooned in the blankets in was almost impossible to get a clear view of her baby, the hair and small grunting noises was the only thing that escaped from the blankets. Sybil gently whispered her good nights and left the room pausing in the doorway to cast another glance back at them and send up a silent pray of gratitude.

Sybil gently pushed open their bedroom door and a smile spread across her face as her eyes fell of her sleeping husband. He was sitting up in his pyjama bottoms and undershirt with an open book resting on his lap, it was clear that he had been waiting up for her.  
Never taking her eyes for him she began to ready herself for bed, she pulled out the last few pins that her held her hair in place and put them in the small bowl next to her mirror. She had let it grow a little longer much to her husband's delight; it wasn't until she cut it the first time that his affinity for her long hair had been revealed. Tom had put on a good front when he came home and found her with her short bob; it wasn't until they were in bed that he revealed that he would miss the feeling of her tangled mob of against his chest.

Sybil pulled her nightgown over her head and walked the shirt distance to their bed and crawled in, Tom stirred slightly but didn't wake. Sybil reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair back and let her hand come to rest on his cheek, Tom's eyes opened and closed a few times and a smile lit up his face "Sybil."

Tom opened his eyes fully as he sat up straight "did you just get home?"

Sybil shook her head letting her hand glide down Tom's arm to his hand she brushed her fingers across his knuckles "did the children have a good day with your mam?"

Tom nodded his eyes never left Sybil's face her whole body radiated exhaustion and with a gentle tuck he pulled her in to his arms. Sybil instantly settled into his arms resting her head on his chest and breathed in the comforting scent of her husband.

Tom kissed the top of her head "long day?" Sybil didn't answer she just pushed her body closer to Tom. Her hand sought out his and she began to pull, touch and lace her fingers with his, a habit that had formed early on in their marriage.

She let out a shaky breath and she couldn't hold it in any longer "a little boy drowned today."

Tom tightened his hold on her and whispered against her dark mop "oh my darling I'm so sorry."

Sybil sniffled and tears ran down her cheeks and stain his undershirt "his name was Patrick Ahern and he was 5 years old with dark hair and blue eyes." Tom just held her as she cried for Patrick Ahern and his mother and listened when she raged against those who didn't understand Mrs Ahern's situation.

* * *

_I__ hope you like this and if you do please share your thoughts with me I love hearing what you think._

**_According to Google translate_**

_Shhh my darling I'm here now - Shhh mo stór Tá mé anseo anois_

_I love you so much - Is breá liom i bhfad tú amhlaidh_

_I am so sorry - Tá mé chomh brón orm _


End file.
